


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Dizzylion



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Aquaphobia, Horror, Inspired by Saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzylion/pseuds/Dizzylion
Summary: The Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out
Kudos: 7





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Charlotte Webster was a very self-centered woman. The only thing that truly mattered to her was herself. She did not care who she had to step on to achieve her goals. Everything she did was planned out in advance, to avoid complications. So, she was very surprised to wake up in the middle of an unfamiliar, dimly lit room. As her mind started to fade back into consciousness, she looked around the room. It was bare, with concrete walls and ceilings, and a window facing her right. She could barely make out another room beyond the window. A speaker was on each of the walls, and several tiny holes adorned the ceiling. Finally, there was a door in front of her, possibly her only means of escape. She tried opening it, but it wouldn’t budge. Charlotte screamed for help, but it was futile. 

“I see that you are finally awake,” came a voice from the speakers. It sounded a bit electronic, as if it wasn’t authentic. Like it was being masked. 

Charlotte turned to look over to the window and saw a figure in the room beyond it. They were dressed in black robes, a black cap with a feather on the side of it, and a white mask. The mask had two holes for eyes, a wide smile painted on it, and a purple butterfly design etched throughout. The figure looked tall and wide, possibly strong as well. They had to be if they were able to kidnap an Arachne like her. 

“What the fuck is this? Who the hell are you?” screamed Charlotte, banging on the window. 

“Language, Ms. Webster, didn’t your parents ever tell you its rude to use such words. Although, I guess you don’t really care how you act as long as it benefits you. A truly pitiful life if you ask me. A shame that it might come to an end before you could fix it. But, I guess I can humor you. You may call me The Nursery Rhyme” 

Charlotte was beginning to panic. This masked maniac was planning on killing her? The Arachne started to cry. She couldn’t even remember the last time that had happened. 

“There is no need for tears, Ms. Webster. You can have time to repent. All you have to do is play a little game. Attached to the ceiling is a key, one that will open the way to freedom and repentance. It would be too easy if there were no obstacles, however. Above this room are tanks of water, which will be poured down from the ceiling. As time passes, the water will come down much quicker. If you do not get out in time, you might just end up swimming with the fishes.” 

“Why, why are you doing this? What did I do to deserve this?” questioned the spider. 

“Day after day, you take advantage of of your coworkers, abusing your status to cheat yourself out of your duties. You don’t care what hateful words you throw at them, because you know they will have to listen to you anyways. What do you seek out of these actions? A sense of high from feeling powerful and mighty? Or are you just venting your frustrations on others?” replied The Nursey Rhyme. 

“FUCK YOU!” 

“Now what did I say about using language like that, Ms. Webster. I believe it is now time to start the game. Good luck, Ms. Webster.” 

The Nursey Rhyme began to press some buttons and water started to slowly pour down. 

Charlotte’s mind was in turmoil, her torture had already begun and she didn’t even get to think of a plan first. Panicking she quickly started to skitter up the wall. As the water hit her, she noticed how cold it really was. 

Suddenly, the speakers came to life once more, playing “Itsy Bitsy Spider”. Charlotte continued her climb up the wall, as the downfall of water increased. She started to slip and fell down, splashing into the water. 

The Itsy Bitsy Spider ran up the water spout   
Down came the rain and washed the spider out 

Charlotte began to climb again, this time trying not to lose her footing by using her webs. The room was filling up quickly, so she couldn’t fall again. 

Out came the sun and dried up all the rain   
And the Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the spout again 

Charlotte had made it to the ceiling and turned upside down to climb it. As she passed by the holes, she was assaulted with cold water, but used her webs to stay to the ceiling. Charlotte managed to find the key, hanging by a string, and grabbed it. Looking around, the room was almost completely submerged. The Arachne took a deep breath and dropped down. 

If there was one thing Arachne’s were not known for, it was their swimming ability. Just like any other spider, her lower half is almost useless underwater, unable to propel her. However, she was not just a spider, she was an Arachne. Half-spider, half human. Thus, she used her human-like arms to push through the water. The biting coldness of the water slowed her down, but she did not give up. Even as her vision was beginning to fade, she told herself to push forward. She would not die here; she still had many years ahead of her. There was still so much she planned to do. She was running out of breath, but she could see the door. Vision was fading even more. The door was right in front of her. She could barely see anymore. Her lungs were on fire. Her head felt like it was splitting apart. She felt weak, could barely move. She managed to put the key into the lock. She turned it, and the world went dark.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Honey, I’m home!” shouted a bubbly voice. The owner was a beautiful Papillon, with long blonde hair and pristine purple wings. A figure walked up and embraced her. 

“Welcome back, dear,” said a mountain of a man. Muscular and tall, it was no surprise he worked with machinery all day. Though, you wouldn’t be able to tell that he was much smarter than he looked. “How was work today?” 

“It was fine. Webster wasn’t there today, so I didn’t have to do any of her work as well. Although, I heard she is actually in the hospital.” 

“Really, what happened?” 

“The rumor is that she’s in a coma. She was found on the side of the road outside of town, and she was all wet. Even if she is a bit of a bitch, I feel sorry for her.” 

“That is distressing, but I’m glad that your safe. I can’t even begin to think what I might do if that was you. We should visit her when she wakes up. Maybe she’ll stop harassing you if she sees how kind you are.” 

“It’s alright dear, let’s stop talking about it for now. Oh, by the way, Karel in HR invited me to her baby shower. Can you come help me pick out a gift for her later. 

“Of course, I would do anything for you.” And with that, the two settled into their usual house life. Though if the Papillon were to ever go into the attic, she might find something unusual: a porcelain mask with a purple butterfly design.


End file.
